Crimson Days
by Madame Anarchy
Summary: Yami lets his feelings for Kaiba blossom, making him fall in love for him. Meanwhile Kaiba is fighting his own demons. Will Yami be able to help his loved one or will Kaiba let his pride and self-destructive attitudes push Yami aside? Warnings: Yaoi/drug abuse/sexual content
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! This is my first fanfiction that is not a one shot. I simply love Yu-Gi-Oh! and started writing this during some pointless classes I have to attend. The story started to take shape in my head and I decided to start publishing it as a personal challenge to complete it, even if it takes some time.

Yes, the name of the story comes from the Avenged Sevenfold song. I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it! Just don't expect to find all the elements of the description right on the first chapter, ok? I promise to develop all aspects with time. And last but not least, I'm Brazilian, so my apologies for grammar and spelling mistakes.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Yami's eyes were betraying him again, but for the first time in the past few months, he just allowed himself be. Kaiba was two desks in from of him, right on his left side. The pharaoh was tired of living in denial, sick of that old unexplained excitement to see the CEO doing the most ordinary things like attending to class or studying on the library. Things were always different about Yami's relationships with his friends, his duel adversaries and Kaiba. He felt Kaiba would never fit either category just right. Having him as a friend was an old desire but always thought as a sorrowed delight. _Just_ friends. Imagining that was painful, made him feel a heavy void in his chest. He wanted to be more than that. He wanted to look into those blue eyes and see kindness, oe even a dissimulated desire. One thing was for sure, Yami was not happy about how their relationship as duel rivals was.

Kaiba was taking notes of the chemistry class they were having. He did that in the subjects he had more trouble with, Yami guest. Otherwise, the CEO would just study by the text book and that would be an easy A for him. Yami wasn't a bad student, but he had complications adapting himself to the sciences of the new world. When him and Yugi got separated, Yami had to start working on his academical education, he would need a job one day. And once again, he admired Kaiba's capacity to rule and assimilate information. Abilities of a good lider, like Yami once were back home, in ancient Egypt.

The last twenty minutes of today's class were left for the teacher to assign groups for the chemistry project. He would choose a topic for each group, constituted by two or three people. In about one month the group had to write a text in the format of a scientific article, worth 80% of the score and a fifteen-twenty minutes presentation, worth 20% of the final score. Yami would usually take shifts with Anzu to partner Yugi, while Jounouchi and Honda were simple inseparable. But this time the teacher would choose, for everyone's sadness. Or so did Yami thought until him and Kaiba were the only two students left without a group.

Yami lost a heartbeat when Kaiba raised from him desk and went straight to his direction to talk sbout the project.

"So it seems we are _supposed_ to be partners, Yami-kun. I say we split the work in two and email each other until it's ready. We can met once to practice the presentation"

Hearing that was a punch in the stomach for Yami, but this time he was determined to make a change on how things between them were. He couldn't hide the disappointment in his face, his emotions were always so clear, very different from the cold mask Kaiba learned to reproduce so well.

"Actually, Kaiba-kun, I was wondering if maybe we could work together this time."

Kaiba's expression changed to a surprised face, but didn't indicate a "no" straight ahead. So Yami continued, trying desperately to make up a justification for his request.

"I mean, it's a complicated subject. If we work together we have a better chance of getting an 'A'"

Kaiba thought for a moment, with an unreadable expression.

"Well, you have a point. Our theme isn't very easy. Studying together before we start the article will be more productive". He said in a very decisive tone.

Yami was not expecting a "yes" to come so easily, but allowed a crooked smile to take shape in the corner of this mouth.

"Ok, than when can we met up to study this week?" Yami asked

"Hum, let me see" The brunet answered grabbing an agenda from his backpack and analyzing it for a moment. "Is Wednesday a good day for you?"

"Sure. We can use the library, I heard they don't let the students borrow the more advanced chemistry books anymore. We'll have to study there"

"No problem to me. So, Wednesday after class at the library?" Kaiba asked once more just to make sure they were in the same page.

Yami nodded and got his own backpack to leave.

"See you, Kaiba-kun"

"Until Wednesday, Yami-kun"

Yami's friends were all waiting for Yami at the door, being the only ones left in class.

"I'm sorry you had to partner up with Kaiba" Jounouchi said loud enough for the brunet ro listen from the corridor. "Elise was his partner last time. They got an A, but I heard she talking to a friend that he wouldn't let her do any of the work. How can he be so arrogant? Elise is such a good student!"

"You're just saying that because you're jealous she wasn't your partner, Jounouchi!" Anzu stated in a teasing way.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Anzu!" He said blushing a little.

"Oh, come on, you're always looking at her!" Honda said loudly, making the blond blush even more.

"What do you think, Yami? Yugi asked

"Oh, I think Kaiba won't do that. He agreed to study at the library with me. I think we'll share work"

Yugi smilled, noticing Yami's thoughts were still on the CEO.

"That's great, but I was asking about Jounouchi and Elise"

"Oh, yeah, sure! It's obvious Jounouchi wants to be her partner"

They continued to walk home chattering. But something was bothering Yami. "What did he mean with 'See you Wednesday'?, it's just Monday. He's not coming tomorrow?" The thought made him a bit sad, but apparently, he would have to wait until Wednesday to see him again.


	2. Chapter 2

Monday night was a night of studies at the Muto residence. Yugi and Yami had a test on Tuesday. Math wasn't a problem for both of them, the real enemy was Mr. Smith's test. He had the special talent to transform a simple subject into a nightmare during tests.

Yui liked to study with his other self, the way he still called him. It made him remember of how things were when they shared a mind. Yugi was happy that now they had a body for each, but sometimes he missed their internal conversations and the strength the pharaoh gave him.

"You're quiet tonight Yugi. Is everything ok?" Yami asked

"My other self, I was just thinking… Nevermind, nothing. It's something silly"

"No Yugi, tell me what it is, I promise I'll respect and listen, whatever it is"

Yugi took a deep breath, he wanted to say this for so long… So many times he couldn't sleep because of it

"Yami"

The use of his name warned Yami of the seriousness of what was about to come.

"I should give all my duel titles to you. I mean, we both know you were always the one on the duels. It's not fair to give me the title of The King of Duels, especially now we're parted. If other people believed me if I told them we were two, I would have told everybody since the beginning. I'm sorry for all this, I never meant to steal your name… or glory"

All this was much of a shock to Yami. He could've never seen this coming. Where was all this guilt coming from? What made yugi think such things?

"Yugi… I… don't even know where to start" Yami said pushing his chair closer to Yugi's chair near the table they were sharing. "Well, first, we're not parted. I'm here, you're here. I care too much for you to ever allow something to push us apart. I always thought us as twin brothers. I care about you exactly like Kaiba cares about Mokuba. You're my family, Yugi"

By now Yugi had some tears threatening to fall down his cheeks. Yami had never been so explicit about how he felt about him, his words were warming his heart.

"Secondly" Yami continued "You never stole anything from me and we've always dueled together. We built our deck and strategies together as well. But more importantly, you defeated me in Egypt. It's because you won that now I can have my own body. You're the real King of Duels, not me"

Yugi left some tears roll down. He always felt useless close to his other self. Always believed he was the one that didn't deserve a body for himself.

"But it was always you dueled, always you who got in my place when things got difficult or frightening. I could never do all the things you did, be that powerful and face everything like you do. You always win the duels and I lost several times" Yugi said all at once

"Yugi, we're a team" I might have taken your place sometimes but only because I'm more used dealing with adversities, it was part of my life as pharaoh. I started to get prepared to be the pharaoh since I was born, it was my mission in the world, it's completely unfair for you to compare yourself to me in this aspect. Yugi, please don't make me remember that I lost you to Rafael when he used the Orichalcos card with us! I lost in the only duel that mattered, I lost you because of my pride! I never forgave myself for that! I don't care how many times you would have lost a due, you always win when it actually matters!"

Yugi tried to say something but he couldn't manage to say much. He had never thought how all this was seen by his other self. For the first time, he felt the guilt go away.

"Thank you for saying all this, my other self"

Yami gave Yugi a tight hug and answered " I meant every word Yugi. Just please forgive me for my arrogance and for losing you that time. I can't stand myself sometimes"

"I forgive you, my other self. Don't torture yourself with this anymore. You saved me later. I'm here, just like you said. Everything is ok now" said Yugi, braking their embrace to look the other right in the eyes.

"And…" Yugi added "I think of you like a brother too, you're also part of my family" he said with a sincere smile.

They heard a knock on the door followed by a friendly voice.

"Yami, Yugi it's late! Studying won't make a difference anymore! Good night boys!" Said their grandpa.

"Good night, Ojii-chan!" They said in a chorus.

"Let's sleep, my other self. Ojii-chan is right, studying more now will only make us tired"

And so they went to bed; Yugi thinking about how much lighter he feels after their conversation and Yami, looking at the box where the Millennium Puzzle laid, feeling grateful it was Yugi the one that solved it.

* * *

 **Author's note:** I've always wanted them to have this conversation, it just feels right that at some point they would talk it over ^^ Hope you liked it. Next chapter I'll continue with the story itself. What you guys think of this situation between the two? Do you think it would be this way or not? Leave a comment!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello guys! I'm sorry for taking so long to update this story, hope you're still into it. I'll try to write more often these days.

Happy Easter to you all!

Comments are always welcome ;)

* * *

Chapter 3

Tuesday was a very long and excruciating day for Yami. It started with the math test. Later, classes for the whole day and last but not least: cleaning day at the game shop. The fact Kaiba wasn't there only made it worse. Why was he gone? He hardly missed classes, specially tests. He was curious, but hated to admit it. When did he lose this fight to himself?

But now it was finally Wednesday! He never thought he would be this excited to go to the library and study. He was waiting for Kaiba in front of the library, holding a couple of books in his hands.

"Hello, Yami-kun" said the brunet leaving a classroom a bit distant from the library door.

"Hello, Kaiba-kun… what were you doing in this classroom? We don't have classes there." The pharaoh asked thoughtlessly and instantly regretting it.

"Not that is your business…" he said narrowing his eyes a little "…But I missed yesterday's test and was taking it now during lunch time"

"Sorry, I didn't men to intrude"

"Nevermind, Yami-kun. Let's just get to work, ok?"

They entered the library and went straight to the chemistry section. Both wondering where to start with, staring silently at the organized bookshelf.

"So we have to talk about polyurethane" Yami said

"Yes"

"That's a polymer right?"

"Your point being?" Kaiba said in a grumpy way

"Maybe we could study a bit of polymers in a general way first and then read about polyurethane. We can make an introduction in the project talking about polymers, we're the only group talking about them."

Kaiba winded his eyes a little. All this sounded like a great idea. That's a surprise, since he knew Yami wasn't exactly a chemistry genius.

"So?" Yami asked a bit anxiously.

"Yeah, I mean… Sounds like a good idea. We should get the Callister book and read about polymers"

"Callister?"

"Yeah, it's a book about Material Science and Engineering"

"How come you know this book? Isn't it advanced level… for college students?" Yami asked genuinely curious.

"Oh, when I was designing the duel portable platforms I had to have an idea of which material I should use to build them. This one might be for college students but it very recommended for beginners"

Yami was quite impressed. Kaiba was way ahead in everything. No wonder he could be a CEO at such a young age. Kaiba handled Yami a copy of the book and they sat in one of the tables available in the library.

The afternoon was oddly pleasant for both. They never imagined working together could be so productive and even fun. They would read the text book, take notes and ask each other questions when they had doubts. Yami having more of them and being shy when asking. When he was stuck in a particular paragraph for ten minutes Kaiba decided to do something about it.

"Yami-kun, if you don't understand something from the book you can ask me. I won't make fun of you! You come from a time when people would write in papyrus, it's more than OK to have doubts."

Yami blushed furiously, he was so grateful someone understood that without him saying it, but also embarrassed of asking questions all the time… He definitely wasn't used to be the one in need for help. But something else was in the air. And it was Kaiba's reaction to Yami's blushing. The CEO tried to conceal it, but he couldn't deny how adorable the pharaoh looked when embarrassed. That made him feel a strange feeling, a mixture of happiness, a warmness in the heart and tingles in the tip of his fingers. What was going on all of the sudden?

"Thank you for being so understanding, usually people don't have patience with my learning, especially in physics and chemistry… Can you explain to me why polymers have more than one type of molecular mass, please?" Yami said, breaking the tension in the air.

"No need to thank me, Yami. I know what is like to be exposed to a lot of new things and have to do your best to assimilate it all at once"

Yami thought he was talking to a different person now, another Kaiba he never had the chance to meet before. He sounded so… human. Could he be talking about his childhood? Yami wanted to ask but decided to leave it for another moment.

"So…" Kaiba continued "A polymer can be very long and have many ramifications with different properties along its structure, right? So, you need to use a different molecular mass to analyze every aspect of it. It's the only way to study it in a complete way, since every ramification can have a different degree of polymerization. Do you get it?" He asked finally.

"Yes! Thanks!" Yami answered with a smile.

"Yami, the library is about to close, I think we should get going. We did a lot today anyway. What do you think?"

"Yeah, I'm tired. We can continue some other time." He said stretching in the chair. "Can we rent these books? I wanted to give it a read at home later."

"Unfortunately, they are only for the teachers"

"Well, we can always come back"

"Sure"

They were about to leave when they heard a loud thunder outside. By the time they were outside in a covered area in the entrance of the school, a thick rain started to fall. They looked at each other like they would find a solution in the other's face.

"Humm, wait here" Kaiba said right before entering the school again. Soon he came back with a large black umbrella. "We can share it until the bus stop. Usually I would have my driver to pick me up, but Mokuba has an appointment and he's with him"

Sharing an umbrella with Kaiba? A "way better than expected" way to finish this afternoon.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone! Let's spice things up today, you guys deserve it ;)

Thank you for reading and I wish you all a nice week.

Like the story so far? Wanna give a tip on how to make it better? Leave a comment ^^

* * *

The rain was unforgiving and the wind heartless by the time they reached the bus stop. They were both soaked wet and had no idea why they were still under the umbrella since it was pretty useless against the starting storm.

Their way to the bus stop gave Yami butterflies in his stomach for sharing such a small space with Kaiba. "Could he be feeling the same?" He wondered. They both entered the bus and sat side by side.

"Yami- kun" he said touching Yami's shoulder to call his attention.

"Yes?"

"I was thinking…" He said almost without eye contact. "The bus stops really close to my house and pretty far away from yours. You can wait until the rain stops in my house, I can give you some dry clothes".

Yami's eyes brightened up instantly, sure he loved the idea, but he was afraid to agree to fast and just make the whole thing obvious.

"Are you sure? I'm used to walk home"

"Yes, I mean… It would be really rude to make you walk on this rain" Kaiba said smiling slightly.

"Thank you, Kaiba- kun, I appreciate it"

"You're welcome"

The bus ride was fast and silent, both boys looking at the window contemplating the storm outside. It stopped in a place Kaiba's house, I mean, mansion, was visible. Yami couldn't believe it, he was actually invited to Kaiba's house! They passed through the gate and gardens to stop in front of the large dark brown wooden door. Kaiba opened his soaked backpack to reach for the keys but dropped them on the floor. Yami quickly tried to pick them up, but Kaiba also leaned down to do that. Their hands touched and their faces were close. Yami's heart was beating fast right now. Was Kaiba thinking the same? He looked so sexy like this, all wet in his school uniform. Some seconds passed and they were frozen still on that touch. But before any of them could decide anything a noise coming from the door interrupted them and a worried looking Mokuba with swollen cheeks opened the door.

"Nii-sama I've been calling you forever! Oh, hi Yami…"

"Hello, Mokuba!" Yami said standing up

"Sorry, I forgot my phone on silent mode. We were at the library" Kaiba said next, picking up the keys and standing up too.

"Mokuba, are you ok? I mean…" Yami asked

"I know, my face. I removed my wisdom teeth yesterday, but it's not hurting now. Enter and wait at the door guys, I'll get you some dry towels".

The three entered and in less than one minute Mokuba showed up with two big white towels. As they got dry, Yami was looking around in a discrete way, it was a mansion after all.

"Hey Yami- kun, leave your shoes here, I'll give you something to walk around"

"Ok"

Kaiba came back a few minutes later with a pair of slipper ans some clothes.

"Here, these are mine, I hope they will fit you. Come with me, I'll give you a room to take a shower and change"

As they walked through the mansion, Yami saw how beautiful it was inside. The decoration was impeccable on giving the place a clean look, but a very luxurious one at the same time.

"My room is in the end of the hallway in the left. I'll shower too, but if you need anything talk to Mokuba ok? It's the last room to the right."

"Alright, thanks!"

Yami entered the room, not surprised to see it was a suite and had a king size bed. He entered the bathroom, took his wet clothes of and took a shower, thinking about what happened at the doorway.

Meanwhile an internal war taking place in a not so far away shower. Kaiba was taking his shower, trying to push aside what just had happened at the door. He never thought he could feel like this for Yami. Their faces were so close he almost leaned forward to kiss him thoughtlessly. What was happening to him? Was he gay? No way! He loved woman and had some experience with them that he enjoyed a lot. But he had never felt anything in a romantic way. With Yamiii, it was different. It was some sort of admiration and fascination, also mixed with a recently discovered lust. Maybe if his pride weren't in the way, he could admit he loves when Yami smiles. What was this all about? He has never fallen in love by anyone and now of all people, it could be Yami.

He then started to fantasize about how kissing Yami would be. Kissing his lips and having him to kiss him back, both soaked wet by the rain. Next, he imagined Yami kissing him in the neck, his weak spot. By now Kaiba had his eyes closed, but he didn't have to open them to know he was hard. Well, this was a lost cause anyway.

He grabed his cock with a strong grip and started to pump it, never taking Yami out of his mind. With slightly parted lips, Kaiba mentalized them in his bedroom, kissing and undressing each other. His thoughts lead to Yami giving him a delicious blowjob while looking at him. A particular good suck from his imaginary Yami made him shiver and make him lust for another type of penetration. Just the thought made his cock harder and with just a few last strokes, Kaiba came under the falling water. He couldn't remember when jerking off had been so good.


	5. Chapter 5

After his not-so-innocent shower, Kaiba was ready to face his guest without getting drunk by the gaze of those crimson eyes. He felt he was more rational now, Kaiba hated to feel out of control.

He knocked Yami's door and waited little for his answer. Yami was wearing Kaiba's clothes that were a little big for him.

"Good to see they fit you"

"Me too" He admitted "Thank you!"

"Give me your clothes, I'll give them to Mary. She will wash them and iron them for tomorrow."

"That would be nice but I'm leaving soon"

"Yami, half of the city has no lights and the storm didn't give up yet. Stay the night."

Yami was pleased by the invitation and suddenly remembered that Yugi and Mr. Muto could be in trouble.

"I'll stay, thank you very much. But can I just use your phone to let Yugi know where I am? He and grandpa must be worried about me"

"Sure, there is a phone next to your bed. Mokuba and I will be waiting for you to eat at the kitchen with, alright?"

"Ok"

Yami proceeded to calm down a very concerned Yugi on the phone and when he was finally done, he went to the kitchen. Well, he entered the wrong room at least twice before finding it, but there he was at last. It wasn't a small kitchen like the one they had at home, it was a large , well equipped and beautifully decorated place. And despite its size, it was still cozy and it had a table where Kaiba and Mokuba were waiting.

"Everything alright in your place, Yami-kun?"

"Yugi was kind of freaking out but it's fine now" He said smiling

"You mean a great deal to him, you know? I can see by the way you guys talk"

"Yeah, you're like brothers, right?" Mokuba said entering the conversation

"Yes, Mokuba, like brothers and best friends"

"Well Yami-kun, I'm going to make myself some toasts, I don't eat much at night. And Mokuba is going to have some soup because of his teeth. We have many things for you to choose in the fridge that were made for lunch or you can have soup as well, there is more than enough for both of you"

"I'll have soup as well, is that ok Mokuba?"

"Of course! They made gallons of it!"

Yami noticed while he was heating up his soup that it was the first time he and Kaiba were seeing each other outside school and the duel arena. Kaiba was wearing blue jeans and a white shirt. It seemed silly, but Yami had never seen that much of Kaiba's skin. He was always covered in his usual white cloak or his perfectly tailored white suit or even the school uniform. He allowed himself a little peak at his arms, noticing they were strong but not too built up.

They all sat at the table had a pleasant meal together.

"So Mokuba, you took off how many wisdom teeth?"

"All of them!" He said in a regretful tone

"All at once? That's why your cheeks are like this. That must hurt…"

"When I came back from the dentist I was in a lot of pain, but I'm fine now. Plus, Nii-sama was with me during the whole procedure, so I wasn't afraid"

So that's why he missed classes on Tuesday, Yami thought.

"Still, you were really brave Mokuba. I couldn't do that myself. I took them off in pairs." Kaiba said in a reassuring way.

"But your roots were all twisted! Way worse than my case"

"Even so, Mokuba… I really wouldn't yake them off all at once like you. I hate going to the dentist and have someone with gloved hands touching the inside of my mouth and scratch my teeth and hear that horrible sounds of those machines…"

Kaiba made a legit disgusted face while describing all that, which made Yami laugh on the inside. Apparently, the Kaiba brothers didn't like dentists at all and he could totally imagine they comforting each other after a dentist appointment.

Suddenly, a cellphone that was close to the sink started ringing and Kaiba didn't think twice before answering it, like it was completely natural to receive a business call close to ten o'clock at night. He didn't say much during the call but by his face Yami could tell he wasn't pleased at all. He hunged up the phone saying he would take care of the situation right away.

"Sorry guys, I have some things to take care off. I'll go to my office and make some calls. If you need anything Yami-kun, ask Mokuba, ok? Unfortunately I can't be interrupted while I make video conferences"

"Wow, you're going to Kaiba Corp right now under this rain?"

"No, I have an office at home too. Yami-kun, feel free to do whatever you want like going to the library, watching something, sleep… Just pretend you are home. Mokuba, give him some company in case he doesn't go to sleep right away. See you two tomorrow" Kaiba said like he was designating a mission to everyone while he took care of his own task. He left the kitchen right away and rushed to his office, leaving the two boys alone.

"Does this happen frequently?" Yami asked in a kind of concerned way

"Well, this last two weeks have been hard on him. Someone is trying to hack our system to change our decisions on the stock market and get industrial secrets. I don't know how he manages to take care of all that. I try to help him as much as I can but he is still the CEO, so it's kind of inevitable he has more things to deal with than the rest of us"

"Can't he designate more tasks to others?"

"I tell him that all the time, but he trusts no one. I don't blame him after all we've been through, but he is clearly getting overloaded with work. Anyway, do you want to watch something like a movie?"

Yami was tired, after all he and Kaiba had studied all day after school, bur somehow he wanted to spend some time with Mokuba.

"Sure Mokuba! But can it be something shorter? I don't think I can watch an entire movie without falling asleep"

"Do you like Shingeki no Kyojin? I haven't watched the last two episodes that were released"

"Are you kidding me? It's one of my favorites! I just didn't watch the last one but I'll watch it again with you"

"Nice! Thanks, Yami!" Let's go to the TV room and watch it"

Meanwhile, Kaiba was in the second internal fight of the day. He made enough calls to know there was no way he could sleep in the next five hours. There was another attempt to hack their system and he was pissed about it. There was no time to wake all the people involvef in the digital security of the corporation and explain all the complexity of the problems he detected and the security leaks he was suspicious about. Plus, he had to follow security protocols to allow other computers other than his own to access what was being attacked and that takes time. There was no time to lose. So he did the only thing he could do: he unlocked a drawer and got his jar of Adderall.

He had known the drug for some months, promising himself only to take it when it was strictly necessary. Adderall is a drug used to treat people with attention-deficit disorder (ADHD) and narcolepsy. It all started when Kaiba was kid in the devilish hands of Gozaburo Kaiba. His adoptive father was aware Kaiba was extremely smart and had no ADHD but he was never satisfied with speed of his learning. So one day he started to give him Ritalin as a central nervous system stimulant. The young Seto Kaiba was indeed more focused during his lessons, but they both were surprised of how quick Seto's body would adapt to a every time higher dose of the medicine. Gozaburo decided it has all been taken too far and for Seto's happiness, he stopped giving him medicine.

Many times Seto wanted to tell Mokuba about this episode of his childhood but was so embarrassed about the abuse he had suffered that talking about it was simply too painful. He refused to take the pills many times only to be beaten up by his adoptive father and having them forced against his throat. He eventually gave up fighting with the man, what made him feel ashamed of himself. And now, there he was, taking pills for a higher intellectual performance, to stay awake for at least another five hours and writing a new security code for his company.

It was around three thirty in the morning when Kaiba decided he had done enough for now. He fixed the weak spots that were attacked and started to improve the already existing code. He was exhausted but very agitated at the same time, a well-known side effect of the medicine on him. He knew he had to eat something but his stomach was hurting considerably. Nausea was somehow new to him, but he also knew that if he had eaten better at dinner, this probably wouldn't be happening. He went to the kitchen and decided to eat something and try to sleep later.

Kaiba made his way to the kitchen and there, heated up some soup for him. He thought it was the perfect choice since Mokuba didn't like soups with a lot of ingredients. He was midway on finishing his soup when he heard someone coming from the corridor. He wished with all his heart it wasn't Yami but he knew Mokuba never woke up during the night except when he had nightmares. Kaiba held his breath while listening the steps get closer until Yami opened the door. Kaiba noticed he was in trouble instantly by the face Yami made when he saw him.

"Kaiba-kun, sorry for walking around in your house. I just want a glass of water"

"Not a problem, I told you to feel comfortable. Get a glass under de sink"

Yami got some water and sat in the table with Kaiba, observing him like he wanted to say something but was finding courage to do that while Kaiba finished his soup. After a moment of silence, he finally asked "Kaiba-kun… are you… ok?"

"What do you mean?" He answered sharply

"Hum… you look agitated… and you've been up all night and… your hands are shaking" Yami said in an apologetic tone

Kaiba got concerned when he realized his hands were, indeed, shaking. They weren't when he started eating. What could be going on with him?

"Oh I had too much coffee to stay awake, that's why"

"Are you sure? Maybe you could have some tea to fall asleep… that usually helps me"

"Sounds like a good idea" Kaiba answered feeling the tremor in his hands was getting worse. But he didn't have much time to think about it since he felt his stomach contract painfully. He ran instinctively to the bathroom, leaving Yami behind.

There was no time to lose when he got there, he just lift the toilet seat up a threw up until there was nothing left on his stomach. He wasn't thinking about it, but Yami was right behind the door waiting for him to finish his business to try to help him. When Kaiba was done and flushed the toilet, he sat on the floor next to it feeling exhausted and with watery eyes. Then, he heard a knock on the door.

"Kaiba-kun, can I come in?"

"Leave me alone, please. I'm not feeling very well"

"Kaiba, this is exactly why I'm not leaving until you open this door"

Kaiba was mortified to let Yami look at him in this state, he hated to feel weak and vunerable, but what choice did he have? He really needed some help.

"I'm coming in, ok?"

"Alright" He answered defeated on the floor

Yami was not used to see someone sick, so he was surprised to see Kaiba the way he was right now. He was pale and had wild but still tired eyes. His hair was all messy and he looked like hw wouldn't be able to get up from the floor by himself. Yami sat on his side on the floor and stayed quietly for a moment.

"Can I help you get up? Your driver is here right? I'll wake him up so we can go to the hospital"

"I'll be fine, Yami-kun. Just need some rest… My stomach must have gotten irritated with all the coffee I drank" He insisted on his lie.

"Are you sure? You don't look well at all… I'm worried, you know" Yami admitted

Those words touched Kaiba in a new way. It would usually make him feel uncomfortable, but with Yami it was different, he felt grateful he had him to count on.

"Just help me get up and go to my room. I promise I'll go to the hospital If I'm not well in the morning"

Yami agreed silently and helped him get up slowly, leaving his worries aside for the brief moment when their hands touched. This was the first time it happened. To be honest, he couldn't remember if they had ever touched each other at all.

Yami took him to his room, being kind of excited to have a peek inside Kaiba's room even if it was all dark. When they finally got there, Yami made Kaibasit on his king-size bed with blue and white sheets and sat by his once more.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Kaiba-kun?" He finally asked after a moment

Oh there were many thing the CEO wanted Yami to do right now, like listening to him tell the truth about what was happening and receiving kind words in response. He wanted Yami to hold him for a while, to give him comfort and tell him it was all going to be alright when he wakes up in the morning. But more than anything, Kaiba just wanted him to stay close for a while, he felt very lonely, lost in his bitter memories. He was sure Yami was concerned about and willing to help him, it was more than clear on those crimson eyes looking straight into his blue ones.

"Well… could we just talk for a while? I mean, I can't stop thinking about work and school… I'm very tired but my mind is racing…"

"Of course, we can do hat… But why don't you put something more comfortable on and lay down already? When you feel like sleeping just tell me and I'll leave you to it"

"Alright" He answered getting up and grabbing some clothes on his wardrobe. "Just give me a minute to brush my teeth and change"

He came back in five minutes wearing light grey pajama. Kaiba got under his covers and before he had the time to think of a subject, Yami started he conversation.

"So why don't we make simply random questions to each other? I feel like I know you so little about you" Yami suggested

"Hum.. I don't know… I don't like to talk about myself to people"

"Oh come on! We can ask simple things like… What's your favorite food?"

"Alright… Let me think… I think it's beef with smashed potatoes" Kaiba answered a bit relieved Yami seemed determined to keep the conversation light.

"Really? I thought it would be something more elaborate. I mean, you probably know a lot of cool restaurants"

"Well, I like to taste new things but this combination is the best to me. Ok, it's my turn to ask… what kind of music do you like?"

"That's an easy one. Ever since I heard an electric guitar the first time, I fell in love for it. So I can say I listen to rock in general"

"Why am I not surprised?" Kaiba said with a playful smile in the corner of his mouth

"What's that even supposed to mean?" Yami said surprised

"You're joking right? You totally look like those people that put headphones on and do that 'air guitar" thing"

Yami blushed because it was true and Kaiba didn't let him get away with it so easily.

"I knew it!" The CEO said triumphally

"Shut up!" Yami said staring to laugh, which made kaiba laugh little. "It's my turn now, so tell me Kaiba-kun, what's your favorite TV show?"

I don't watch many things because I don't have a lot of time for it, but I watched some episodes of Sherlock and I'm trying to find time to continue watching ever since"

The conservation went on nicely for about an hour, revealing a lot of funny preferences since Yami got enthusiastic and started to make up questions like "Would you rather have green eyes and orange hair or stay ten minutes in a tank filled with spiders?"

Yami went to the bathroom for a minute and when he came back Kaiba had closed his eyes and looked like he was almost sleeping. He got closer and whispered, "Good night". Kaiba didn't open his eyes his eyes but whispered a "Good night" in response. Yami turned off the lights and left still worried about Kaiba, but grateful he could help.

* * *

Hello everyone! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, about time to introduce more elements to the story, right?

Still waiting for the brave reader that is going to make the first comment :P I would love to know what you guys think and receive some suggestions!

But I have something very important to say about this story. I'm not here to say a medicine is good or bad for you, including the ones I mentioned in this chapter. I know that the right treatment can make wonders in your life, but for that you must go to a doctor. Don't self-medicate! Only a doctor can say what will work for you. Take care of your health, always.

See you in the next chapter!


End file.
